Traditions 5: Matt
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Traditions that the ARC staff carry out during the holidays are as varied and different as the people.


Title: Traditions 5: Matt

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Traditions that the ARC staff carry out during the holidays are as varied and different as the people.

Rating: G

Characters/Pairing: Matt is the focus. Mild Becker/Jess. Connor, Lester.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: Matt was hard! I decided to focus on his affection for plants. This is influenced by several articles I read about mistletoe and the stress Christmas demand puts on the survival of the plant. I'm not an expert and even the articles couldn't agree on whether or not the plant is endangered. I use one of my OCs, Lieutenant Vale. This is not related to any other stories. It's short and silly fun.

687 Words. Probably the last in the Traditions series.

Traditions 5: Matt: Celebrating the Holidays with Festive Plants

"Easy! One to a customer! Did you hear me, Lieutenant Vale?"

A tall, blond, good-looking young man dressed in black smiled. "Yes, but I can't disappoint the ladies!"

Matt shook his head. "Sorry, Mate. I only have so many to go around."

"Just get more the same way that you got these."

"Vale, I can't keep popping through anomalies to cultivate mistletoe!"

"Why not?"

"Because even a snip of mistletoe could change the future," said Connor.

Vale burst out laughing. Connor stared seriously at him. "Oh, you weren't joking, huh?"

"No, I wasn't," said Connor. "He's playing with the delicate fabric of time just growing these!"

"Does that mean you don't want the sprig you're holding?"

"No, I want it Vale," said Connor. "Besides, you've got...one, two, three, four...geez, how many girlfriends do you have?"

"More than four!"

"You're a cad," said a young female voice. "Shame on you. Matt, you didn't let him take it all, did you?"

Matt smiled. "Of course not, Jess. I saved you one."

He handed the petite woman a small plant. She smiled brightly. "Thank you." She walked off, clicking her heels with a steady rhythm.

"Wow, she's like...on a mission," said Vale.

"Yeah," said Matt, smirking.

"Heading to the armory," said Connor, laughing.

Vale giggled. "I hope she ambushes the Captain good."

They laughed.

"So...no more plants?"

"Not for you, Vale, sorry."

He sighed. "I wanted to set each lady up with their own plant...for continued use."

Connor and Matt chuckled. "Jess is right, you have no shame," said Connor.

"Nope," Vale said with a big smile. "Thanks, Mr. Anderson."

"Vale, wait! You only get one!" he cried, sighing as the soldier didn't come back.

Lester, however walked in. "Good lord, it's true. I thought it was idle, ridiculous gossip about you operating a black market of a certain amorous holiday plant, but here it is actually happening."

"It isn't black market, Lester."

"No, Matt's giving them away."

"That's not the point! The anomalies are not a temporal subway system for your personal use!"

"I know that."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Well, it started out as a noble venture."

Lester scoffed.

"No, honestly, Lester," said Matt. "Mistletoe is over cultivated. Male plants are ignored, while female plants are over picked. Trees that mistletoe like to grow in..."

"It's a parasite. Cool, huh?" interrupted Connor.

Lester rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, the trees they parasite are being harmed by the over abundance of the male plants. Mistletoe is losing its habitat as well as being over used."

"Tragic."

"It is."

"I was being sarcastic."

Matt sighed. "Mistletoe is just another plant that we lose completely. Trust me, I've seen it."

"You mean you haven't seen it," said Connor. "It's extinct in your time."

Lester rubbed his head. "I'm getting a headache."

"I was simply trying to preserve mistletoe," said Matt.

"By giving it away for romantic frolicking?" yelled Lester.

Connor laughed.

"No, that just happened. Word got around that I had mistletoe and since it's right at the holidays, demand...exploded."

"I suggest, Mr. Anderson, that you disarm this bomb that you've created."

"I will. I have to or my own supply will be extinct."

Lester nodded. "I have your word that this will not degenerate into a shady illegal trade?"

Matt laughed. "Yes, Lester. I promise."

"Good." He turned to leave. "Since you have a few plants on hand..."

Matt sighed. He reached over and grabbed a small plant and handed it to Lester. "This isn't extortion, is it?" he asked with a smirk.

"The nerve!" snapped Lester, turning abruptly and storming out.

Connor and Matt laughed. "I guess it serves me right," said Matt. "I broke the rules."

"Yeah. Why didn't Becker call you on it?"

Matt smirked. "Because if he's Jess' target, she didn't need the mistletoe. He was my first customer."

The End


End file.
